Waiting
by Jedi Kay-Kenobi
Summary: He waits for her. His Rose.
1. Chapter 1

**Hi, so I watched Titanic recently, cos I looooooove that film, and after watching the ending I noticed how Jack stands staring at the clock at the top of the grand stair case and thought about how he spent some moments there in the afterlife before Rose joined him. So... this is what came out. If it's terrible I am sorry, I'm not amazing at writing but I try my best. :)**

**Waiting.**

* * *

He waits for her.

He leans his lower back against the polished and smooth wood of the staircase, both hands shoved deeply within the pockets of his wheat coloured trousers, tips of his fingers stroking against the smooth surface, the pads falling into the small open holes the weaves of thread, worn away over the years he's owned the pair, had left.

On the odd occasion too he will slip one hand out, mostly his left, and brush his calloused fingers against the banister, remembering vividly how mesmerised he felt by the beauty of this grand room, entrapped within its divine beauty.

Every etch of elegance within the grand clock he now gazed into with his cerulean eyes brought a tiny smile tugging at each corner of his lips as he reminisced about the events of the evening; his and Rose's first kiss as she glided like an angel over the Atlantic at the front of the unsinkable ship; the night he drew her wearing nothing but the blue Heart of the Ocean, and the night they had made love passionately racing through his thoughts like a runaway train. He analyses how vividly they raced, crossing and cutting through all of his thoughts.

He remembers everything as if it were yesterday, despite that it had actually happened eighty four years ago.

He also remembers it as the night it happened. The sinking.

Their happiness, that _perfect _night had been ruined all because of that one iceberg and the failure to act quickly and efficiently.

That had caused the death of so many lives. Of Titanic.

Of _him._

His and Rose's future. All swept away by the hands of fate. Destiny.

Or was it simply bad luck that he perished in the freezing cold of the Atlantic? He shivers involuntarily at the memory of how the water felt against his skin. A thousand knives stabbing all over his body preventing him from breathing deeply and thinking coherently.

He wanted badly to breathe now, but what was the point? He was dead; there was no need.

Damn it, he had been torn from a happy future when he had found love and had then been encased in the cocoon, no, oblivion that is death!

He shook his head solemnly, tearing his eyes away from the clock that he had gazed intensely at ever since he arrived, eyes following the clocks hands at each tick, knowing that with each passing moment he was being brought closer to his Rose.

Not that he would ever dare wish for her death to imminently hit her. He told her that she would go on, find someone else to take his place – fill the empty hole that was in her heart, even if only temporarily – marry and have many children and watch them grow, do everything that she wanted – now that she was free of the chains of her wealthy background and their rules and decisions – and finally die an old lady who was warm in her bed. He wanted her to _live._

It just hurt to be away from her _every_ _bloody _moment he spent in the afterlife.

So slowly he breathed in, wishing it was her fiery red curls crushing gently against his face and tickling his nose. He'd wait to feel that feeling once more, to smell the sweet scent of roses once more and think of their purity, just like her soul and everything good about her.

Breathing out a sigh, he dug his left hand back inside his pocket and resumed his fidgeting and gazed once more at the clock, counting the seconds as they passed by.

* * *

From the bottom of the staircase Thomas Andrews gazed solemnly at the boy standing at the top, ignorant of anyone else who walked by and oblivious to anything around him.

He knew the boys resilience, even in the short time that he knew him on board before their fateful collision, and that he wouldn't move. He had always been perceptive and had the ability to read people very quickly. And after all there was no need for anything once you were dead. No need for nourishment or anything else, just waiting for those you have left behind.

Andrews sighed. Jack and the Titanic would not move on until their final passenger climbed aboard.

The grand ships designer sighed again, shaking his head sadly as he slowly turned on his heel, linked his hands behind his back and left the young man standing alone at the grand staircase to continue gazing thoughtfully at the elegant clock.

He knew Jack would wait.

And so Jack Dawson stands alone and stares at the clock, awaiting the day he and his sweet Rose will be reunited again.

He waits for her.

* * *

**I imagine it was terrible right? Love it, hate it? Let me know what you think please. :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello! So I got a few requests in my reviews to continue this where Rose joins Jack in the afterlife. First of all, I'm here to say thank you; you really inspired me to continue this. Secondly I will tell you now that this chapter does not have Rose returning to him, but it is just before. I decided to make it a three-shot instead of a one-shot, so the final chapter will be Rose returning to Titanic. :) Once again thank you so much for your reviews! They always make my day!**

**Watching.**

* * *

His sapphire eyes lock onto her seated form. He watches her lips move in a silent song of their journey together on Titanic with her niece and those men whose names he had forgotten who were on an _expedition _for the Titanic's most prized possession said to be hidden down in the blue depths with the grand ship herself:

La Coeur de la mer – The Heart of the Ocean.

Jack's eyes traced the contours of her face, lined and weary with age. Age would not weary her to him though. When he looked at her he still envisioned the stunningly beautiful seventeen-year-old he had lain eyes on upon the Titanic's deck, fiery red hair dancing like flames in the wind and tickling his cheek as they stood together on the front of the ship.

She had looked like an angel then. Just as she does to him now.

* * *

His silent steps followed her own as she walked gracefully towards the back of the ship. It brought back the memory of when they had walked together all around the entire span of Titanic talking about his life, and a smile tugged at the corners of his lips in remembrance.

Though his sapphire orbs widened minutely as he watched her climb up the railing, and once again he was living in another memory; one of horror though as he convinced her not to make the plunge into the Atlantic.

_"No!" _His own voice yelled out into the cold night air, strong with panic as it echoed into the night, though his plea fell on deaf ears. _"Rose, what are you doing!?"  
_  
The natural instinct took hold to grab her, wrap his strong, secure arms around her waist and tug her viciously away from the edge, though he stopped mid stride, face contorting in pain and anguish as he remembered that he was no longer a part of this world but a better one.

His angel slowly pulled out a small, solid form, and he squinted his eyes half shut to get a look, recognition crossing his features as he recognised the item in her hand.

She had kept it with her all of this time ever since 1912. She hadn't thought to give it away to earn some money, though he could understand why. She would have likely been punished in some cruel manner for having it on her person simply because she embodied a lower class garb. Stealing they would have called it. God knows what would have happened if she had attempted to sell it back then.

His head turned to follow her arm as she extended it out over the railing, the necklace swaying from side to side in the open air. Then, they watched it together as the diamond encrusted jewel slipped through her fingers and plummeted into the black ocean, a small splash the only disturbance in the waters waves before all evidence of anything falling in had vanished.

He felt a light force tug him back slightly, and he knew the jewel had begun its long journey down to rest with Titanic. He sighed, for it was also his signal to return to the netherworld where he would continue to wait for her.

_"No. Let me hold on just a little bit longer!" _

Tracing her own steps her found her cabin where she was tucking herself in to bed. Glancing around the small compartment he spied photographs of her. Surprise flitted through him. Was she… riding a rollercoaster? Riding on horse-back with one leg on each side? Flying?

_"My God, Rose. You did it. You did it all..." _He smiled adoringly at her and would give anything to gently stroke his hand down her cheek now, feel his calloused fingers trace her soft, smooth skin.

He watched the slow rise and fall of her chest as she drifted into oblivion. Another smile adorned his handsome face as he felt the pull again. This time he let it.

As he fell back into the white light once more he felt a joy he hadn't felt in a long, long time.

He had a good feeling that he would see her on the other side this time.

* * *

**Yeah, if it seems really sluggish, I'm sorry. I've just been really busy with my college/sixth form coursework on English Literature atm and essay writing too. I don't find it as good as the previous chapter but I hope it satifies you. Once again, thanks for the earlier reviews! Your support for me to continue this to the final chapter has been monumentally inspiring! :D**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello, people! I am back with the final installment of my Titanic fic 'Waiting.' I want to say thank you _so _much to all of the feedback from you guys. You were remarkable and it was incredible to read your comments just as it was incredible to write for you all. I sincerely hope that this chapter doesn't let you down on the last hurdle. Be warned: there may be side effects of major feelies after reading this final chapter! Once again, thank you and I hope you enjoy! :D**

**Reunited.**

* * *

Jack Dawson swirled to come face to face with Thomas Andrews, sapphire orbs wide and shining with unshed tears of joy.

"Say that again," he breathed, his face mere inches from the older man before him, eyes searching his mahogany desperately to see if there was any trace of dishonesty.

"She's returning. Rose is returning." The smile on Andrews face was radiant and Jack felt like a hand had clutched his heart and squeezed tightly, closing his chest inside a tight cage. He hadn't found it this difficult to breathe since the first moment he laid eyes on his love; or when he was freezing to death and the very last thing he gazed upon was _her. _

The tears finally slipped, rolling down his tanned cheeks as a weak smile tugged the corners of his pink lips.

"Go. We'll be waiting there with you."

In a flash the younger man was gone, thundering through the hall towards the first class staircase. He was going to meet her where he first took her hand and brushed his warm lips gently against the cool, gentle softness of her knuckles.

How he longed to feel her in his arms again. He hadn't been able to do that since his untimely death eighty-four years ago. Flicking the hair out of his face with a quick flick of his head a massive smile graced his handsome and boyish face as he thought about the moment she would be back where she belonged:

In his arms.

Jack skidded to a halt as he burst through the door to the grand staircase seeing that many people had already gathered to witness this final reunion. His eyes roamed the area where they settled on little Cora nestled comfortably in her father's grasp. She beamed and waved happily at him when he doe eyes caught his. Jack winked at the little girl, his _best _girl as he made his way to the stairs.

"Bet yar beaming, lad." Jack turned to see a happy and healthy Tommy Ryan looking in his direction, flashing him a cheeky, toothy grin.

"Jack nodded. "Yeah, I sure am."

"After all these years ya get ya girl back." His irish accent was thick with joy as he nodded. He had understood Jack's pain and had been there at times to offer solace to the younger man who stared intently at the grand clock every day. "Better get goin'."

Jack nodded again, smiling before he turned and caught Fabrizio's sparkling gaze. He was also beaming as he held Helga, a woman who he had danced with the night Rose had discovered what a _real _party was like, and the woman who lost her grasp on the railing and plunged to her death in the sinking. The wheat-haired man thanked God that Fabrizio was reunited with his love shortly after his own time had ended instead of enduring the empty feeling the hole in his heart had formed the night since he had been tugged viciously away from his own heart and soul.

No words were exchanged between the two. They knew each other so well that they could communicate just by looking at each other.

Jack knew Fabrizio was giving him all of the courage just to keep his knees from buckling under the exhilarating weight of knowledge that is Rose's return, and he nodded in appreciation before climbing the stairs, knuckles bone white as his fingers wrapped around the polished wood. His legs felt like iron weights, and it took a lot more emotional strength than he thought necessary to move and keep upright.

After what felt like an eternity though he made it and leaned his back against the banister, resuming his pose as he gazed once again at the grand clock. However, his gaze was not somber this time. It was thrilling, ecstatic. Phenomenal.

The amount of happiness practically exceeded phenomenal for him. No words could describe his joy at this moment. All he could think about was how Rose, _his _Rose was coming back to him after so many years of separation.

His ears pricked when he heard the door swing open and the thunderous applause that filled the entire room a few agonising moments later. His heart fluttered in his chest as complete and utter joy once again filled his very being.

The applause began to die down and his instinct alerted him to someone who was approaching from behind.

Smiling in satisfaction, he drew his eyes away from the clock and slowly turned to see the one person who he had ever managed to see very few times when he gained a foot in the living world:  
Rose looked radiant as she beamed up at him, her smile filling the room as she slowly ascended towards him. His eyes took in her white dress and her fiery red hair, curled and pinned up in a neat bun.

She looked mesmerising. Just as she did anytime he saw her.

He wanted to scream out in phenomenal joy as he felt her warm hand slide into his own warm and calloused palm. He relished at how perfectly snug her hand fit in his. It was like they were made for each other. Two pieces of a puzzle being found and connected. Not right for anyone else; only each other.

His scalp tingled as he felt her hand slowly slide around his neck to cradle the back of his head . She leaned up towards him, only hesitating for a second as he inched his face slightly towards hers, only to react not even a second after as she reached up and captured his lips with hers.

He instantly responded, snaking his arms around her waist as he pulled their bodies close together, intent on never losing her again. Their lips were sealed in the most perfect kiss anyone could imagine as the round of thundering applause rose again. He didn't care though. All he could acknowledge was Rose. His Rose was once again reunited with him.

Eighty-four years of watching and waiting and now she was here with him; in his arms. Safe, secure and no longer grieving over her loss of him, for she was with him again. He felt the empty hole in his heart that was ripped open upon their separation begin to heal and stitch away the agonising moments he felt being away from her.

There were no words exchanged between them till later when they had finally separated from each other's grasp and after everyone else had left the two lovers alone.

Nothing else mattered. It was only the two of them.

The two of them together;

At last.

* * *

**Did you get any feelies? I did when writing this. Romantic at heart. :') So this is it! Once again I hope you enjoyed. I'd like to thank Ms. Authoress, BlueEyedAngelx3, Thrae Elddim, abishop47, TitanicFan, YellowKid, Brrpenguin, TooManyFandoms1701, snowboarder-bri, jackdawson-love, XShatteredRose and debbiexmx. You were all wonderful and I loved each and everyone of your reviews whether it was compliments, constructive criticism or both, you were all wonderful and I'm glad that you all enjoyed this. :)**

**Thank you all and hopefully I will return to Titanic FF one day! :)**


End file.
